


Walkers, Run!

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Zombies Run!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: Runner Five, head of runners with no idea who she really is, is sent on a very important mission, in the dead of night, to infiltrate a new found settlement.What lies beyond the gates at Alexandria Safe Zone, where guns appear to go off within the walls, and where runners, not only don't run, but also don't use communication tools? Abel hope to find out, but of course, it's not what they expected.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a daft idea I had while playing Zombie's run in the woods where I live, walking my dogs as the night drew in, thinking about Zombies, walkers, creeping out of the trees... 
> 
> Short sharp chapters, just like the Zombie's run app, so hopefully not too long between posting them.
> 
> There should be our favourite Walking Dead characters from Chapter 5.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, if you don't know what a curly wurly is... https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=curly+wurly&form=HDRSC2&first=1&scenario=ImageBasicHover ... They're genius, and delicious and no I don't know what happened with a curly wurly, ok? Ask them.

The gates rose with no alarm, no sirens blared nor lights flashed to ensure everyone would stand clear. Sam didn’t yell into her head like he normally did to signify the start of a run, either. His voice was a soft delicate whisper, and it was for her ears only. 

Five smiled to herself, and took off at a steady jog, out into the open, into the dark, and away from Abel. Away from her home. 

“You’re the absolute best that we have,” Sam comforted her quietly but firmly, seemingly directly into her head. “You have to be the one to check this place out.” He took a deep breath, an all-encompassing sigh right from the bottom of his boots. “I’ll be with you.” He said, stronger now, like the big breath had given him power “the whole way, Five.” Five rolled her eyes in the darkness.

_How could you possibly?_ She thought good naturedly, _it’s bloody pitch black_. 

“I know it’s dark,” Sam said, as if he had read her thoughts. His voice had taken on a nervous quality again, and it unnerved her a little. “But we have night vision along the way, I mean it’s scattered, well, few and far between really, but we do have eyes out there. Hey!” He said more brightly than Five knew he would be feeling “maybe they’re not all that bad. Gunfire can often be innocent can’t it? Sometimes?” He sounded so convinced. Five shook her head, wished she could talk back to him, reassure _him_ for a change, but she couldn’t. 

Her run that night was to take her to a new found community. A new place with which, perhaps, they could trade. 

They called themselves the ASZ, The Alexandria Safe Zone, and not long after they were accidentally discovered by Abel runners, had gunshots been heard from within the walls. 

They were shooting at each other. 

“Oh, damn, there are zombies creeping up on your left, Five,” Sam interrupted her dark thoughts, “not many; but they’re fast. If you head straight through the little copse of trees ahead I’m sure you can lose them. Now, I’m going to lose eyes on you for a bit soon. Keep going. Don’t stop. I’m with you, Five. Run.”

* * *

Five always found just running, looking ahead, was her best defence against the risen dead. Stopping to fight them off was always her last straw. 

Perhaps it was because she was silent. Incredibly, impossibly so. In fact, she couldn’t remember a time any sound other than her steady breathing had passed her lips. It had always seemed a con, until the world fell down around her ears, and then? Then it was a strength indeed. If zombies couldn’t hear her, they generally couldn’t find her. She was almost positive it was the main reason she was still alive, even after all this time. 

She made people, living, human people, uncomfortable with her silence. She knew that and lived with it every single day. There wasn’t much she could do about it. 

In all her life the only people who were instantly accepting were Abel Township. Even if she did, quite literally, crash land in their back garden, not even knowing what her own name was. Now, of course, she was Five. She quite liked it.

Sam, Janine, Paula, Maxine. 

Her _best_ friends, though Janine might argue that they were not friends at all, barely even colleagues.

Her Sam. 

Whatever he was to her. She hadn’t come to a conclusion about him, them, yet. 

“I don’t like it when you disappear into the distance.” He said quietly in her ear. “Especially when I know that there are no cams to pick you up for a long time.” His voice was dreamy, and she could almost believe the voice was completely bodiless, just a figment of her own imagination, her own thoughts in Sam’s voice.

“I like to talk when I can’t see you. Fill the silence, so to speak.” He stopped short. 

“I don’t mean, I’m not... sorry. I can almost hear you rolling your eyes at me.” Five smiled, looked down at her feet and her brunette ponytail swished around her neck. 

“I just... I know you can’t reply, and even if you could, you couldn’t. But if I talk, even when I can’t see you, I feel closer to you somehow. Nearer.” His voice softened, and Five jogged out of the trees into a bright moonlight that left the world with a high silvery sheen. “I can’t bear the feeling of not being, near, Five.” Sam was being unusually bold. Unsure if she could accept his words, Five came to a stop and caught her breath. 

This was unlike Sam, he’d gone quiet, but it was a thoughtful silence that greeted her listening ears. She took her water from her hip and took a long swallow, hearing Sam take a breath to speak. 

“Don’t forget those Zombies,” He said quietly, as though he still had eyes on her, and could see that she’d stopped running, which she was pretty sure he couldn’t, “keep it up, Five, and you’ll be there before day break, and the sooner you are, the sooner you can come home. Run.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think they’ve even heard of the minister?” Sam wondered out loud in Five’s earpiece. “Do you think they’ve ever had underhand dealings with Amelia?” She couldn’t answer, she never answered, and the more he babbled away to himself, often the more entertaining his soliloquy’s became.

But not this time. This time his voice became darker, his outlook bleaker. Five was tempted to switch him off altogether. The new earpiece might not have moulded quite correctly and was irritating her ear anyway. She couldn’t bring herself to, though. Rambling to a mute was one thing, muttering away to yourself was altogether even sadder.

“Why do you think they were shooting each other? You didn’t hear the screams, did you?” Five sighed, fingers itching to pull the hidden earphone from her person and launch it into the woods. No, she hadn’t heard the screams, she’d heard about them. Blood curdling, the other runners had said. Five closed her eyes and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly to clear her mind.

“Oh god. Listen to me!” Five frowned, after all she could do little else. “I’m sorry, I’m so nervous, and you’ve put on this amazing brave face like you always do, but... I know you Five, I know you’re nervous, too.” He took a sharp breath, “Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone else knew, well, maybe Janine but she doesn’t really count does she.” He paused, as though remembering. “I saw it in the way you untied and re-tied your hair, even though it was fine to start with. And the way you bounced from foot to foot while we looked at the map. The one that was completely missing the Alexandria Safe Zone.” Without pausing he ran off the subject, “when _do_ they put new builds on maps? I mean, do they wait until they’ve finished them? Or do they, like, redo the maps regularly and add them at planning stage?” Five zoned out, wondering exactly when Sam had become an expert on her body language. Maybe she had the same little tells as others, people weren’t really her forte, she ran. That was it. She’d hoped to treat this run like any other, one foot in front of the other, wind in her hair, speed on her side against the monsters.  
She _was_ nervous though, he certainly wasn’t wrong about that. Everyone held her in such high esteem, head of runners, like she could do no wrong, some kind of superhero. But she was just like anyone else, she simply did what anyone else would do, . Of course she was nervous, for god’s sake.

For starters, gunshots were never a good sign. No one shot anything unless they had no choice anymore, the noise attracted Zoms and Zoms were not welcome. So why would they shoot? And who?

“...and it was all in Maxxi’s hair, it was hilarious.” Sam swam back into her ear, and she guessed he’d gone so far off course he was now talking about Sara. And why not? She was quite a kid.

Five sighed to herself. She was one of the reasons Five and Sam had never become ‘Five 'n' Sam’ a single entity, two halves of one whole. Not that it was the baby’s fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. For some reason the whole thing just made Five uncomfortable.

That, and the whole, 'other runner five', thing. She couldn't dwell on that, though, she had a job to do. 

“Oh I know you don’t like it” Sam confirmed in her ear, “but she is my daughter.” The silence that fell now felt awkward, too big and cumbersome. Five was pretty sure that that feeling was just in her head, Sam was nothing if he wasn’t understanding, sympathetic. But still, he didn't speak, and as the silence span out it seemed to grow, until Five's head pounded with it.

* * *

When Five first landed, fast but not entirely unexpected, near Abel's gates she had decided, very firmly, not to tell them who she was straight away. Someone had shot down the helicopter, and she was sure as Hell not going to fall into any traps, thank you very much!

But when she began to warm to the township, the runners, the comms, Sam and Maxine, on that first night, by then she realised she couldn't actually remember. She knew she came from Mullins military base, and that she was sent to help, but all the other bits and pieces of information about her life pre Abel were slowly being revealed to her.

Except her name. And maybe some stuff she didn't _want_ to know.

Still, she quite liked Five. It was different, and everyone sort of knew the runners by number anyway, so who's to say she ever would have been called, well, what ever it was she should have been.

One day, she thought to herself, she might find someone who knew her before. Everyone else seemed to be finding long lost friends and relatives. Janine and Tom, Maxxi and Paula, Chris and Veronica...well, not Chris and Veronica... They just barely missed meeting up again.

Maybe she won't, but that's ok too.

She thought about where she was headed, and what might lie beyond the huge fences of corrugated iron at the Alexandria settlement. As an owl swooped low overhead, almost but not quite making her jump with its haunting, lonely call, she wondered if, maybe, someone there might have known her in the time before she can remember, and could fill in the huge gaps she was starting to feel in her life, and inside herself.

A stick crunched loudly under her foot and right on queue a moan elicited from rotten lips came from her far left. She put on a spur of speed, hoping that these zoms were of the slower variety.

Sam hadn't warned her about the shambler, things were still surprisingly quiet in her ear. Perhaps his warm cocoa and digestive biscuit had been too much at this late hour and he'd fallen asleep on her.

_It wouldn't be the first time_, she thought sarcastically, jealous of the idea of a hot drink and a cookie. _Lucky old Sam. _

She found herself hoping he was asleep, rather than the alternative, that he was still so upset that he couldn't bring himself to speak to her, after remembering the discussion they had had about Sara. Five had left it far too late to make her feelings clear, and of course, Sam threw it in her face that, well, they weren't exactly settling down so it was none of her business. He'd apologised, profusely, mumbled and stumbled over his words about it, which meant he was entirely sincere.

Didn't help, though, he'd said it, that was the key, wasn't it? The words had tumbled from his lips like leaves from an autumn tree. Dead. Finished.

Her calves began to grow sore, and Five found herself hoping there were rest stops in the plan Janine had run up. She sometimes forgot about rest stops.

* * *

"Five? I don't know if you can still hear me." Sam, all but bellowing in her ear in panic, startled Five into sitting upright. She'd come across an abandoned shack in the middle of the trees and pulled up to rest just as Sam told her it should be 'appearing on her left'. Something had gone awry if he was off by about 400 yards. It had been a most unusual run in that respect.

She chucked the half-eaten, home made flapjack in her pack and sat a little straighter.

"We have a problem, the Alexandria Settlement is surrounded with Zoms, there must be 10,000 of them, at least! They're three deep all over the walls." Five frowned. Ten thousand zombies? The number was unfathomable. "God, I've seen herds before but this is, this is..."

"This is unexpected, Mr. Yao but nothing we can't deal with." Janine. Five smiled, if she had joined it must almost be light out. How long had she been resting? "Runner Five I'm sorry to interrupt your well earned break but needs must. As Mr. Yao correctly pointed out, the new settlement is surrounded by the infected. It's not safe for you to carry on tonight as planned" Five heard Sam breathe a sigh of relief, but something in her knew it would be short lived. Janine didn't get involved for nothing. "however..."

"However?" Sam interjected, his voice high pitched and put out.

"How. Ever." Janine continued, "We do believe you can get closer to Alexandria than you are now. Perhaps you could draw the horde away, but we'll see about that when we have eyes on you." Sam was muttering to himself in the background, but Five could barely hear him. "If you continue forward for the moment we have cameras about half a mile away from the walls. We will be in contact again when we can see you. They're trapped inside, Five. You may be the Alexandria Safe Zone's only hope. Run."


	3. Chapter 3

In What she assumed was a rather backwards turn to normal, Five often dreamt that she could speak. She and Sam would have long and deep conversations in these dreams, about their fears, and their hopes for the future. About the stars, about their pasts, about Sam’s sister.

She always woke up before they got to her family.

Upon waking she was always thankful that all was as it should be and her voice still eluded her. She’d got so used to silently observing the world around her, if she was busy chatting who knew what she might miss. Look at Sam, and his penchant for rambling on, and almost missing vital clues on camera. 

She stopped herself, she was just being mean. She didn’t really think he talked too much. Not all the time anyway. He knew when silence was needed. 

Five gripped her side where stitch threatened to burn a hole right through her skin. She’d put on a burst of speed when what she assumed must have been zombies connected to those surrounding the Safe Zone caught scent of her and gave chase. They seemed, different, somehow, slow, unsteady. Zombies she’d encountered before had often been artificially interfered with, though, perhaps these were just originals, and she’d forgotten what they were like. She shook her head, whoever would imagine forgetting the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. The mind boggled.

She slowed down as the stitch burned white hot and made her catch her breath. If she ever got home, she’d have to spend some time on training.

If. 

She wanted to stay as realistic as possible. These Alexandrians could well be hostile, and she may never see anyone at Abel again. She tried not to think that way, she’d never have gone on a single run if she did. And then what? Who would she be if she wasn’t Five? It didn’t bear thinking about. 

People died everyday before the dead got up again, and people put their lives on the line all the time, firemen, policemen, race car drivers. It was nothing unusual or special and it was nothing that needed worrying about. After all, she'd survived so much so far, so much. 

She'd lost a lot too. an awful lot, and she couldn't help the burn that that thought made her feel in her chest which went to work right along with that stitch to make her want to stop, and cry and...

She couldn't think about it. She mustn't. What lie beyond her grief but more grief, and possibly madness. She'd seen madness, it wasn't a far cry from how she looked on occasion when she got back from a run. That time Golightly had had Sam, when she'd beaten the smug bastard almost to death with her bare hands, and Sam had to pull her away despite the state _he_ had been in... with his bruised and battered face, that's what madness and hysteria led to.  


Five knew she must be close to the new settlement when she could hear the moans of the undead floating towards her, surprisingly loud as they were, and the smell invaded her nose, thick and cloying and when she found herself surrounded by more and more buildings on either side, like she was coming upon a town.  


Then, as if by magic,

“Five! Five, oh god I’ve got you, I mean, eyes on you, oh it’s so good to see you.” Five raised a hand, to show she’d heard. “We’ve infiltrated the old CCTV, it’s a bit spaced out, it seems they weren’t as cautious here as they were closer to home, less 1984 than us I guess, but I can see you, and I can be with you right up to the gate.”

“Not that she’s going to the gate, Mr. Yao.” 

“No,” Sam sounded instantly apologetic, Five assumed that was her benefit, not Janine's, though sometimes it was hard to tell. "No. It’s, well, it’s bad, Five. You won’t get through those Zoms alone, not without a sudden miracle. We’ve found a place for you to stay a while, well, Janine has. “

“200 yards ahead, on your left, there is a house, you can’t miss it, it’s painted bright yellow, it’s empty and secure. The garden is free of hostiles, and you can rest up there for a while as we try and work out our next move.”

Five nodded, wondering if they could see well enough to catch the movement. Janine could be blunt, to the point, but at times that was _good _It was what they all needed sometimes to get them out of a slump and back on track. Five knew she herself could easily spiral into darkness if she let herself think too much, ponder on the past. It's ancient history, and stopping to think didn't make the outcome any different.

“There’re cams all around the building, Five” Sam cut through her thoughts reassuringly, “We’ve managed to tap in. Seems the old homeowner was a security nut. There’s CCTV and night vision and all sorts. Maybe there’s weapons inside.” He gave a small quiet laugh “that’d be a turn up.” Five took a deep breath, like she might actually speak. “Janine has gone to see Tom, and make plans. Oh it’s so good to see you. I don’t think I’ve ever been so... not worried exactly. I don’t know.” Five had reached the house with little problem. It _was_ bright yellow, like a highlighter. A beacon.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t know why I said anything about the Sara thing.” He hadn’t, Five wanted to chastise. He’d literally assumed what she had been thinking... like everyone else. She had thought he was different. Perhaps she was wrong. 

Perhaps he was just having a bad night. 

It was difficult to know. 

“If you shut the door, and put something against it, you’ll be safe for a sleep” Sam continued after a deep sigh. “We’ll keep watch, don’t worry.” Sometimes Five just wanted to shake him. 

_Tell me what you really want to say!_ She thought. _Stop tip toeing and faffing and just bloody tell me._ It was exhausting. 

She pushed a bookcase in front of the door as instructed, and collapsed into a heap on the couch after a very quick sweep of the other rooms for danger. 

“Goodnight, Five. Sweet dreams.” She didn’t drift off straight away, as usual her mind was far too active. 

She thought of all the times Sam had been good for her, and all the times he hadn’t. She tried not to over analyse everything he had ever said to her, from the first hello, to the night of the curly wurly...incident, and to his latest Good night. Of course, she failed, and stayed awake a long time, going over it all and staring into the darkness at what might have been the ceiling, but who knew when the world was so black?

A smile threatened at the corner of her mouth when she thought about the curly wurly, and actually every time she saw them in Sam's little private stash in his small freezer. She thought she might finally drift off smiling, as the sun rose the East and day break began in earnest. 

But of course not. Nothing was ever that simple, that basic, any more.

An almighty crash sounded from the far East of her position, and she was standing before she had even realised she had moved. 

"Five?" She wished she could reply that she was ok. It had sounded like wood cracking and splintering, a tower perhaps, tumbling to the ground.

"We have a way in" Janine said matter of fact as always.

"WHAT? IN?!" Sam was beside himself, but Five just wanted the task given to her so she could get on with it.

"Sleep now, Five, they'll still be there in a few hours..."

"...She can't go...For God's sake Janine..."

"...and we will give you your instructions then, but the zombies have broken into the settlement, nothing to be done for now and frankly they'll leave you alone all the more now that they have passage inside..."

"...You can't leave them, Oh God this awful..."

"Mr Yao, I don't say this often, but for heaven's sake shut. Up." Sam did as asked, Five just stood, glued to the spot, eyes adjusting to the darkness, wanting desperately to do something, run, at least, head for Alexandria or _something_. She wished she wasn't alone. That perhaps Sam would be there to comfort her. 

But then she'd end up protecting him as well as herself and God only knows what trouble he'd get them into.

She took a few deep breaths to calm her warring thoughts.

"She left" Sam said quietly. "Janine left so it's just us now, Five. Oh I know she's right but.,.. Oh God those poor people." Five couldn't help but think perhaps it was natural selection. The best, the most worthy, would survive. She instantly berated herself for that particular thought. Janine would agree with her, Sam would certainly not. 

She still didn't know if she wanted Sam to agree with her, but that was hardly the point in that moment.

"It was only twice" Sam said, out of nowhere, quietly in her ear "Only twice and look at us, can't seem to decide what it means for us, can we? I know I should do this face to face so you can reply, but, some times I think I need to say it when I think it and, it's so silly, all this...tension, isn't it?" Five sat on the couch, pulled the ear piece from her ear and rested it on top of her jacket on top of the dusty, stained, coffee table. 

She didn't want to know, not yet, what Sam was really thinking, despite what she'd yelled in her own thoughts. Now there was a reality to it it seemed much less important, much less pressing.

Her sleep was surprisingly deep, and completely dreamless.


	4. Chapter 4

"I_ just think she should know, that's all." Sam ran a slender hand through his thick black hair, already an array of misplaced tufts due to being up all night waiting for word on Five._

_"She's made her feelings perfectly clear, Sam." Janine rested a soft hand on his shoulder. It was always so startling to him that her hands were soft and feminine, not like those of an MI6 Operative. Not what he thought of one, anyway._

_"Has she? Really? I'm not sure that she has, actually. Not clearly, at least. I mean, we, well, you know," Janine flinched, completely uncomfortable with the idea, "and I spoke to her about it last night, but I don't even know how much she heard. I need her to know that Alice... She's not 'runner five', she's Five. In my eyes, and everyone else's."_

_"Leave it, Sam" Janine cut him off gently. "Right now I am speaking as your friend; give it a rest, don't worry about it. Do your job, get her home and safe, and you can speak then. In comfort. Maybe... with candles." Janine shrugged. "Girls still like candles, don't they? And we're still making them so... just maybe try and find some nice scented ones. Jasmine and Ylang Ylang, or something"_

_"What, so it smells just like my mum? I don't think so" Janine gave an agitated sigh. _

_"I'm just trying to... oh" She cut herself off and pointed at the control panel. Sam looked down at it and his mouth dropped open. Their line to Five had been open during the whole discussion._

_"Oh, great!" Sam pushed the button furiously and buried his head in his hands "That's all I blooming need! Well done Janine. You brought this whole thing up and now..."_

_"Well," Janine said, smiling "Now you don't need to worry about telling her, maybe. You'll know soon enough if she heard you or not."_

_"Yeah, heard me telling you about our relationship and that we... Oh... Oh no. God I'm just glad I didn't go into detail about how..."_

_"Stop!! Sam, just, stop. Forget it. you cant go back on it. Go on, if she's up get her to go outside. We'll see how red her face is, then we'll know." Janine folded her lips into her mouth, when she wasn't in military mode she really could be a lot of fun. Sam just wished he could be on the other end of it sometimes. _

* * *

Five began slowly swimming into consciousness about 2 hours after she finally collapsed on the couch. 

She reached out blindly for her ear piece, an odd habit she’d picked up even when she was at home, in her own bed, or anyone else’s. She pushed the silicone covered earphone into her ear hearing Sam's voice get gradually clearer as she did so.

"What, so it smells like just like my mum? I don't think so" Janine cut him off, and then the airwaves went blissfully quiet for a few moments, long enough for her to stretch, readjust her slept in clothes, and check her watch.

She'd been out a good couple of hours. Checking the grime covered windows she could see it was full day light outside. Alexandria had been invaded for several hours, and she wondered if anyone was left. The inhabitants had weaponry, arms, so they could at least put up a fight. She hadn't heard gunfire but she'd been so completely dead to the world... she shuddered, a hideous turn of phrase. She'd been in a deep sleep, perhaps she had slept through the noise.

"Five, are you up?" Sam's voice had a heavy quiver, and she wondered what could have unnerved him so much. What now?

_"Alexandria was already full of Zoms and now they are all headed your way_." She thought in his voice. _"I'm so sorry, Five but you're probably going to die" _It was only fair. She'd watched so many fall all around her... She shook her head. _Stop it, Five, you can't think like that in the middle of a mission. _She chastised herself, then jogged for the door as Sam asked her to. She raised a hand.

"To your left" Sam said now with a smile in his voice, sated somehow, perhaps because she was ok. That was very vain thinking but she liked the idea and stuck with it. She turned to her left and saw the little camera on the side of the building she had slept in. she waved, and Sam laughed, and everything seemed almost normal, and sane.

She remembered the possible fate of Alexandria, just as Janine's stern voice cut in to her ear.

"Five, the inhabitants of Alexandria Safe Zone have had a rough few days, they were recently attacked by a group that called themselves the Wolves and now they have streets full of Zombies." Attacked? no one mentioned that before. "We have a way in, the living have all retired to their own homes within the settlement, but the infected are still tens of thousands strong. We can guide you so far, but you must stay vigilant. We are still working on getting the CCTV up and running inside, and only some of the more basic cameras are working. "

"We'll be with you, Five, as always, and we're working really hard to get the cameras up and running." Sam added, hopefully.

"The sheer weight of the Zombies knocked down a wooden lookout tower the East of the property, this helped them to gain entry. We still don't know what brought so many to the walls." Gunfire wouldn't have helped, Five bargained. "If you work your way around the South side of the settlement you shouldn't run into any of the risen dead, most of them are inside now and you should be safe." Sam gave a heavy 'hurrumph' and Janine ignored him. Five understood. She wouldn't like to hear that one of her friends_ should_ be ok out on a run, alone. "It shouldn't take long, and we'll pick up with you at the front gate."

"Yeah, we don't actually have clear enough cams on the south side, Five." Sam finished, more honest than Janine. "We can be certain there aren't crowds of the dead..but...what vision we have is a little fuzzy. We believe in you, though, Five we know you can do this. Run."

* * *

Five did the only thing she knew how to do anymore, and she kept a steady pace around the south side of the settlement, the large corrugated fence on her left, trees, hopefully empty zombie free trees, on her right, the sun just about still ahead of her.

As she got into a rhythm she could let her mind wander a little, usually, but as her breathing evened into it's steady race pace it was all she could do not to listen to the murmuring and growling from her left. It was deafening, a cacophony of irrelevant mumbling and moaning. She shuddered off the thought of being deaf and mute, one was enough, and took a few strides diagonally away from the wall, so she could better hear for other danger around her. There my be ten thousand or more dead in Alexandria, but that wasn't all of them.

She got to wondering at what must have attracted them, gunfire sure wouldn't have helped, but several thousand seemed unlikely. Janine hadn't given any clue, but she must already have known. She was _Janine De Luca _after all, and with Tom, and probably some kind of communiqué with Steve 'the builder', they'd have some idea of what had happened. Something god-awful if they weren't sharing. Need to know stuff.

Five tried not to feel too left out, as Head of Runners she was often on the need to know list, and she often found that actually, she did not want to know!

But something about Alexandria felt off, the zombies she had thus far encountered were - different - she couldn't shake that, no matter how many time she told herself that she hadn't seen an original in a really long time. On top of that, they'd never heard of the place until a few days, no more than a week ago, when runner's 17 and 24 had just happened to stroll across it, like it sprouted out of nowhere.

17 and 24, of course, reported straight back to Abel, who were instantly on the defensive, hacking into cameras wherever they could.

Janine went on and on about Alexandria Safe Zone being hostile, but here she was planning to infiltrate and learn about them, like they were a never before discovered breed of animal.

Five frowned, stopped running, caught her breath.

"You OK Five?" Sam asked her, and she held up her Finger and thumb in a circle. A-OK, she thought. "Good, you're nearly half way around already, nearly at the gates, where we'll all feel a lot better when we can see you."

_Yeah_, Five thought, _but I can't see you._

Suspicions roused through no one's fault but her own over active mind, she straightened, jogged a few times on the spot, then spurred herself on to run. 


	5. Chapter 5

The problem was obvious the moment Five saw it.

A look out post, once the bell tower to a church, had fallen into the fence and created a gaping hole big enough for several bodies to traipse on in through. How awful for the poor inhabitants.

"I see that you can see what happened." Janine said, seemingly in Five's head. "The tower came down and took half the fence with it, but look to the left there, your right, that lorry won't have helped at all." Five noticed the Rig, half suspended into the tower, splinters and dust and paint spattered it's engine cover and roof. On the floor beside the driver's door lay a spent Zombie, looking none the less threatening for its lack of movement, Five avoided it as though it were still 'alive'.

"Careful" Janine warned, "That wall may still be under a lot of pressure, one false move and the whole thing could come crashing down." Ever the optimist, Five thought, mind still reeling from their earlier hurricane of what ifs and how comes.

_Do you really care?_ she wondered acidly, _if the wall comes down on my head? _She pushed the negativity away as she climbed up the rig, out of sight of Alexandria, out of reach of the dead.

"The wolves, the group of rebels that broke in and terrorised Alexandria, drove the rig into the tower when the driver was shot dead by a lookout. They were aiming for the main gate as other members of the same group scaled the walls. The sudden onset of the dead doesn't appear to have been accounted for." Janine droned on as Five checked out the cab, looking for clues, or even anything useful. A bargaining chip, a little knowledge, could go so far in the apocalypse.

_How can you know so much, and do so little? _Sometimes Five wished she could speak, whether to share with Sam or tell Janine exactly what she thought of her way of doing things. Then she got her senses back and thanked which ever God or Gods it was that took her voice. Some things were best left unsaid, and who even knew if she could trust herself to speak?

"The best course of action is to use the confusion as cover. Do your best to assume the role of an Alexandrian" Five sighed, there was nothing in the cab of use. Janine had sent her out without a gun, just a machete strapped to her leg, and no weapons lay in the blood stained cab of the big rig. She jumped down and bit her tongue on landing. Rolling her eyes she marvelled at how her mood could sour so quickly. She needed to shake it off if she was going to survive this odd infiltration mission. she tried not to think of the last time, how Nadia had wanted her dead, how she donned the likeness of someone else to fool everyone. What a hateful thing to do.

"OK Five" ah, Sam. Five's heart did an unnecessary little skip in her chest, and she found herself willing it to stop, was her face red? Had she really fallen so hard for him? She took a steadying breath. "Obviously when they see you they'll know you're not one of them, but keep it up as long as you can. We'll be in contact as often as possible." Sam took his own deep breath, hesitated like he might say something...more personal, but got straight in to the mission. "The zombies are milling all over the place, but your clearest path will be in through the hole in the fence and then towards the first block of houses sort of North Easterly, er, your 10 or 11 o clock," Five put her hair in a top knot without even thinking about it, something she always did ever since one of the creatures got caught in her hair and she honestly thought she was dead. She nodded as Sam continued to guide her around town before she even stepped in, mapping it out in her head.

"We'll be with you, Five, as often as humanly possible. CCTV is on the rarer side and they don't seem to have their own facilities that we can see, so, we'll do our best." Five nodded firmly, feeling more unsteady than she had in a long while, and approached the hole in the fence. 

* * *

Though she was sure the information from Janine could not be wrong, not even in a million years, there appeared to not be a single living soul within the metal fences that surrounded Alexandria.

The stench left her staggering, eyes watering, breath catching in her throat from it. Like it was a physical thing, heavy, curling it's bony, putrid, fingers around her throat. Five did her best not to cough, Hell not to breathe, as she slid on her belly into an impossibly small gap beneath some porch steps. 

A pair of feet shuffled by a little too close for comfort, leather shoes beaten to shreds by feet that never rest, and she fought her gag reflex.

Five blinked away fear sweat to stop it falling into her eyes, and wondered just how potent she smelled to the Zoms.

_Focus, Five!_

She knew there were tens of thousands of zombies, Sam had said, and despite all his bumbling, he was rarely wrong. But Five hadn't had any idea how many that actually was. Nothing she had ever seen could prepare her for exactly what 'tens of thousands' meant.

Ants, termites, bees in a hive. Creeping crawling insects.

What did that make her?

She hoped the answer to that wasn't 'a snack'.

She took a shaking breath, preparing to move on as more feet closed in, but fate had other ideas, and an almighty crash, seemingly from the very house whose steps she resided in, had all those rotten appendages turning away. She let the shaking breath out slowly, a rare but not entirely unexpected whimper trembled out with the air. She watched the shamblers to make sure they hadn't heard, but yelling started from the rear of the building, and she grabbed the opportunity to move farther into Alexandria, and away from the monsters.

Squeezing out of the gap she had found, she turned on her heel and headed away from the sounds of yelling. They sounded like kids, no more than teens, fighting. She didn't have time to ponder that, and she headed towards the large pond, where the zombie influx had lessened to almost nothing. She'd be safest there, where it was quietest, without risk of seeing man or beast.

* * *

Five's legs had given up to cramp what felt like hours ago. Her head throbbed with the pain in her calves as she took cover under something akin to gazebo in the middle of town. Her thighs were warming up to begin joining her calves chorus as a door before her, softly, oh so softly, opened, and to her surprise, disgust, and delight all at once, 8 people emerged, apparently smothered in the blood of the dead.

No, not just the blood. The light was dying but it was still early. It wasn't clear, but at least one of the team of 7, plus a baby, had a string of guts around his neck like a scarf of over plumped sausages.

She swallowed down the bitter acid that tried to rise in her throat, taking a huge gulp of cool air to clear her gullet.

Actually, she looked harder, eyes squinting into the growing darkness, it was pretty genius. If the kid would just stop calling out to his mom they'd be perfectly ok. They were swanning through as if they were the dead themselves.

Could it really be so simple? She wondered.

They began to head in her direction, and panic tried to swamp her mind again, but she steadied her breathing, and willed her heart to calm. Of course when the blond woman caught her eye, squinted - clearly confused - and beckoned her out with a gentle tip of her head and slight hand gesture, what could she do but comply? the woman, whose kid was still trying to get her attention, was risking her own life to help Five. She wasn't the kind of person to just let that go. She crept forward, almost but not quite on her belly this time, and out from the eaves of the bandstand type structure. A note on the pillar suggested they hold a prayer circle at the solar panels. Judging by the state of the wall there, Five thought perhaps that should be delayed.

Five dusted herself off, close enough to the strangers that her movements caused no Zombies any concern, and straightened. She gave the blond woman a thumbs up, thankful that their situation called for perfect silence. Blondie beckoned her even closer, but Five noticed that others in the group were frowning, a mixture of consternation, distrust, and anxiety on their faces. They held an array of weapons, one woman had the handle of a katana poking out from beneath the sheet on her back, it gave rise to concern on Five's own features, she hoped the new strangers might assume she was just scared of the undead.

The blonde woman directed five to the end of their hand holding line-up, as Five walked by, each person she approached reached a foul smelling, blood covered hand and touched her bare skin. her face, her neck, her hands. She understood, and tried not to flinch, though she had always hated to be touched. Even Sam had found her apparently frigid. She soon corrected him, once she was comfortable enough to do so.

* * *

Five is reeling.

Her body shakes uncontrollably, though minutely, if she could see a mirror she would not recognise her own face, the eyes so wide, so blank. Shock settles over her and makes her blood run cold through her veins.

The stranger with the wide hips and dark hair runs with a boy she can only imagine from his face, his terrified face, is his son, to a house across the way. He is followed by the woman with the sword.

Five cannot move.

At her feet lie three, two... two _children... _and the blonde, who are slowly masticated to nothing but mush.

The children.

_Sara_

That gets her feet moving. Not for Sara, but for what followed, _Sam_. She stumble-ran towards the house where the strangers took the boy with the bullet in his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Five?"_

Five watches as the Doctor tells the man with too wide hips .._Rick, his name is Rick_... that his son, _Carl_, is going to be ok. that he is lucky - _LUCKY_ \- that his eye is the only thing lost.

"I have a job to do" She spits with a conviction her body language can't seem to adhere to. She fusses around the boy as Rick, and ... _Michonne_ with the sword, stare, lost. Five is glued to the spot. The doctor, the others, have not seemed to have noticed her, but also they didn't pay any mind to what they had just done.

Blondie had given Five a sliver of hope, thrown her a line as she drowned in a sea of walkers, and now _she_ lay on the ground with her two boys, dead. Without ceremony. She knew she didn't recognise Five, but it didn't matter.

_"Five, we heard gunshots are you OK? Oohhh, God, we're really trying to get cams sorted out, truly, but just for now, send a sign, a signal, a good vibe... any-bloody-thing just to let me know, let _us_ know you're ok"_

Michonne and Rick, Five felt they wouldn't be so forgiving, that perhaps humanity had lost them along the way.

_"Five, I swear to god if _anything_ has happened to you, I'm coming in there" _

This was it, Five, Abel, they'd all gone one step too far. It was only fair. It was Five's turn. Everyone had to have a turn, right? Why die at the hands of the Zoms if you didn't have to? This was better.

Rick span on his heel suddenly and headed back for the front door, exiting the building. Michonne seemed torn, turned to follow and finally saw Five.

"Who?" she turned to the Doctor, her helpers, they were busy, she turned to Five, face questioning. Five swallowed, realising suddenly, as though it mattered, that she didn't have her pad and pen. Michonne shook her head, Kissed the boy on the forehead swiftly, and ran out the door behind Rick.

Five's heart hammered against her ribcage, sweat stood out on her brow in stark relief. With shock wearing off she felt exhausted, and just wanted to curl in a ball.

"Help me or leave" she heard the Doctor behind her, and she realised she had been staring at the door. "I don't know who you are and I don't care, get stuck in or get out" Five pulled the machete from it's quick release strap and headed for the door. Even if she would die to tonight, she wasn't about to watch anyone else do the same.

_"Five?"_

* * *

Janine had been right, the confusion, the full to breaking point-ness of the safe zone, had been on Five's side.

As zombies began to crumble one by one to the floor, as the truly _dead_ dead began to pile up at the Alexandrians' feet, Five was feeling more and more exposed. Each slashed neck, stabbed out brain, each severed spinal chord, felt like it peeled away another layer of her security.

She'd turned Sam off, in her ear. It was all too much, him almost crying with worry, Janine's clipped orders to 'find a way' to let them know that she was ok. They should have sent Nadia, she was so much more easy going for this sort of thing. Or enlisted Amelia to schmooze her way into the Alexandrian's hearts and minds, perhaps even their beds.

No, they sent Five, who couldn't explain her way out of anything and would just make everyone angry because she was Mute.

The cavalry showed up in the smallest hours of the morning, bringing with them a military fuel tanker and rocket launcher with which they set the lake alight. A wonderful idea, executed so beautifully that even Janine might have been proud.

But that was when the shit really was about to start, Five could feel it emanating from the eyes that kept lingering on her a little too long, as tired aching arms stopped to rest, and minds began again to freely wander because the zombies were almost all gone. The urgent danger diminishing.

She took a deep breath in, and let it out ever so slowly.

"You!" She turned and found herself face to face with Rick, and guessed the sweat rolling from the tendrils of his hair into his clear blue eyes was not enough to blind him any more. "Come with me." He'd been joined by Michonne, and another man. He turned to Michonne and narrowed his eyes. "See to Carl" He said, gentle enough to almost feel caring. Michonne shook her head, and Five tried to slink away, only to be taken roughly by the bicep by the man she didn't recognise.

"You go and sit with Carl. Me and Daryl have got this" Michonne said gently. Realisation seemed to dawn behind Rick's eyes, and he nodded, his guard falling quickly.

"Yeah." He suddenly seemed to be somewhere else entirely "OK. Yeah."

* * *

The man with too long hair, leather jacket and bloody hands - _Daryl_ \- Five committed to memory, forcefully threw Five into a stark and unfinished room in a part-built building. It was cold, dark, menacing. There were no furnishings, just walls, a roof, a lock on the door.

She tried to steady her breathing, tried to look Daryl and Michonne in the eyes, tried desperately not to wonder what might happen if they had the key to that single door. there were no windows. she licked her dry lips with a tongue that felt no better.

_You've taken on more, worse_. she reminded herself. It didn't help. She suddenly missed the incessant ramblings in her ear, now that it could well be the last time she heard them.

The two Safe Zone residence were looking at her with unreadable expressions, both very different. Daryl's narrow eyes regarding her with a sneer behind them, Michonne more intrigued. Five noticed how rapidly, how roughly, her chest rose and fell in front of her, and fought to calm herself down. Why did this feel so much worse than anything else? Sure, these people had managed to survive without the meagre technology that Abel and Newcanton and, well, every one else seemed to have. She couldn't remember Mullins, but she was sure they would have been faring pretty well. They had helicopters, and soldiers, and as she learned more about herself, it was a good thing they had her for a while, too.

But that made it scary. How had no one heard of this place? Never seen it, not even on the map.

"Did you come in with the wolves?" Michonne asked, her voice low, dark, the words fast. Five shook her head, no doubt her face contorted into confusion. She'd heard of the wolves, Janine had mentioned them.

"Are you with Negan?" Daryl's voice was angry, quiet and menacing. He paced back and forth in front of her, waiting for an answer, prepared to rip her limb from limb like a hungry wolf himself. He was a coiled spring, Five wanted nothing more than to calm him specifically. Michonne did not feel like a threat, even with her katana.

Five shook her head again, and this seemed to make Daryl even more angry. He sprang towards her suddenly, grabbed her by both shoulders so tightly she knew he would leave bruises. His hands vibrated with the force he was using not to give in and just shake the answers he requested out of her. Her ponytail bobbed and shook at her waist in the corner of her eye, she thought Daryl might grab it and use it to throttle her. the idea of death by ponytail struck her as funny. Why did that always happen in the worst situations? Sam would have laughed. She bit her tongue. 

Michonne put a hand on Daryl's arm gently, Five watched, daring to take her eyes from Daryl's for a moment. He seemed to stiffen at the contact, involuntarily squeezing Five's shoulders together as he did so.

"Wait, Daryl, It's ok." She had frowned When Daryl said Negan, like she had no idea what he meant. Or who. Five looked at Daryl's eyes again, doing her best to plead with her own, and he let her go almost as roughly as he had taken hold of her, pushing her away with such force that she stumbled. "Negan?" So Five had read her right. Daryl shook his head at Michonne's question, waving her off.

"Later." He mumbled. "She ain't no wolf" He said then, stepping forward and pointing vaguely at Five's face. She flinched away from his wavering finger. "No doub'ya." 

"Then, who?" Michonne asked. Both pairs of eyes bore into Five, and she fought hard not to turn away. Brown and blue, into her green. Daryl looked her up and down, tilted his head to one side, jutted his chin and asked.

"What's up, cat got ya tongue or somethin'?" Five felt her shoulders sag. If she never heard that saying again it would be too soon, and here she thought these people were something different. She always tried to give a witty reply, but this time, she was tired, she was scared. This time, she just shrugged her shoulders, depleted. Daryl narrowed his eyes, and Michonne put a hand on his chest firmly to stop him from moving forward.

"Jessie helped you, why?" Five sighed inwardly. a direct question, that warranted an answer, and no one at home had reminded her to take her pad. She shrugged again. Daryl stomped up to her, breathing hard.

"Hey, you answer the damn question." Five had flinched away, brought her hands up reflexively to protect her head. Daryl didn't look at all apologetic, and Michonne had not attempted to calm him this time around. Things were getting dangerous. Taking a breath, Five opened her mouth as though to speak, then clapped her two hands over it as if to stop herself. Realisation started to dawn in her captors' eyes, and she pulled her hands away from her own mouth, shrugging.

"Ya deaf?" Daryl asked, watching her eyes, no doubt to see if they darted to his mouth. Five shook her head again, and both Michonne and Daryl were looking at her inquisitively, heads tilted. Five held out her left palm, and pretended to write with her right hand, and without a word Daryl left the room, leaving Michonne staring at Five with her arms crossed under her bust, head still tilted to one side. Five marvelled that they worked with unspoken communication. Michonne had made no gesture, and Daryl left without so much as looking at the dreadlocked woman.

Five could appreciate that, no matter the situation.

* * *

"I hope you can hear me, Five. I still can't see you. We're working on it, hard as we can." Sam took a breath, waited for an answer though he knew none would come. "Look. We have new information about these people. We need you to get out, Five. They're, well, they're probably dangerous. Janine is convinced, and I think, well, we all have had to do some pretty nasty stuff, but... worse than that, much worse.

If you can hear me, Five, just get out of there. Run."


	7. Chapter 7

Five's hand was beginning to ache, she'd been writing all damned night. She tried to keep her answers short and to the point, but they wanted so much information, which was fair, considering she had infiltrated in the midst of terror. Eventually Michonne had left, leaving Daryl to watch her. It worried Five, Daryl was volatile and quick with it, too. She could run fast, If she could react just as quickly as her feet she'd be ok.

She'd explained that she was alone after a crash, didn't specify that it was a helicopter several years previous. She had assured them that she had no idea of Negan or the Wolves. They asked her why she'd broken in when she had, and thinking on her feet she'd told them it was a perfect opportunity to scavenge, that she was fast, and was sure she'd survive it.

"You'd do the same" She wrote as they frowned at her, upset that she wanted to rob them. "Anyone would, in my situation." She actually felt bad for lying, despite everything they initially put her through, well Daryl anyway, they hadn't hurt her, nor really threatened to. Even if they had killed a boy, and let his mum and brother fall to the Zombies, it was all to save a life.

She wondered how they chose who lived, who didn't, and shuddered internally, trying hard to remember that these guys were only the bad guys as far as Janine was concerned, but Abel could easily be seen as the bad guy in a hundred different circumstances.

After a moment or two of silence, Daryl staring at her like she had two heads, Five wrote.

"How's the boy?" When she showed him her note he ripped the pad from her hand with such force and so suddenly, that he ricked her finger. He threw it across the room and told her to

"Shut yer damn mouth." He stood and pulled a key from his pocket, heading for the door. Five wanted to tell him to wait, she was sorry, but he had his back to her and she daren't move. Her finger throbbed with pain, and she knew it would swell. As the lock in the door clicked home Daryl called "Don't do nothin' stupid, I'm right outside this door tonight."

What could she do? Michonne had taken her machete, and left her with nothing but a pen and some paper. She sat on the cold concrete floor, resting her back against an unpainted wall, and reached for her ear, turning on the tiny speaker, hoping to get comfort from Sam and her friends.

"-ing. It's not working, though. So we're going to try one more thing." Five smiled to herself. Sam could talk for days with no reply. She actually quite liked that he would ramble on sometimes. She found comfort in it, and it was like Sam knew, knew that silence could be good, but also so very lonely. That though she couldn't speak, she loved to listen. God maybe she was falling for him, more than she thought, maybe it could be more than a bunk up and a curlywurly.

She sniggered silently.

"But, yeah, if you can, Five, do get out of there. I don't want to tell you what they've been doing but if I don't see you outside the gates in an hour I'm going to have to. They are dangerous, Five, and I need you to come home. Now."

* * *

In the morning, worried by what new source Sam had found or heard to make him sound so frightened for her, Five listened intently at her door. Her back ached from sleeping on the floor of her cell, but she had to concentrate on figuring out how to get out. ASAP. To plan her escape, she needed to work out her captor's next moves.

"He's sleeping, now, but he'll come around. Denise said he'll be ok, with a little physical therapy, he'll function just as well as he did with both." Five frowned. She wasn't the most important thing on their agenda, which certainly didn't sound very 'bad guys' of them.

"But, he'll be all right, right?" Daryl asked quietly, almost carefully. Five contemplated that, even as the bringer of the good news confirmed that the situation good.

She moved away from the door, just in time for Daryl to swing it open in a wide arc, sending it crashing into the wall. He'd had good news, he was still a very angry man. She wondered why he was so angry when everyone else she had heard that morning, passing by the locked door as she listened, seemed positively jolly considering the night before. It sounded like a clean-up operation was underway, Five knew first hand that the bodies had stacked up, even if half had been lured to the large village pond by Daryl's rocket launcher.

_smoke_

It went as soon as it came, the smell of smoke, Jet fuel burning, the sound of alarms blaring, all Five could remember from the crash, noise, smells, her pilot not talking, not doing anything. She took a steadying breath, she needed to calm down a little. She hadn't had a flashback in a very long time, months, and right then was not exactly opportune.

Daryl was looking at her with narrowed eyes, his mouth a straight line on his still grubby face. As promised he had not left the door all night, and still wore yesterdays grime in a layer of grey on his skin. red lines, where blood had run, coated his fingers on his left hand. Now Five noticed he visibly limped a little, and there was a tear in his shirt made by a knife which had gone in to his shoulder and been twisted.

"Hey" He said quietly, warily, "Y'here?" Five swallowed the lump in her throat as she wondered, for the last time, who the bad guys were in the situation, really, and nodded her head hesitantly. "We all seen things, we all done stuff." he added, almost conversationally. Five nodded thoughtfully at that, not sure if he had a point or if he was trying to get her to let her guard down. It was as if he had what Sam had been saying about the community in his panic last night, and was trying to excuse it. Daryl picked at his cuticles and shrugged a little. "Ya helped us out, last night." He looked at her "Don't mean we good, but thanks." Five, literally, had no words. She nodded again, writing in the pad she had retrieved the previous night.

"Anyone **decent** would do the same." Daryl read the note, nodded, and took a step back towards the door. Five thought he looked very sad, and small, suddenly. Depleted was perhaps the better phrase.

"Breakfast" he said, and left the room, letting the door slam home behind him.

Five had turned off her earpiece again the night before, after listening to Sam freak out trying to guide her out and not knowing she was trapped. her finger itched to turn it on agan, the safety of his voice would soothe her beautifully, but she knew in truth that his mutterings might just make her anxious.

She actually felt safe in the cell, even with Daryl, the caged animal, bare inches from her face. Was that strange? maybe. she felt she wouldn't come to any harm, unlike that first day in Abel when everyone surrounded her and made out she was some sort of hero, though at that point she had literally just lost everything, right down to the most minute memory, so scary wasn't really even the word for it. scared was too soft.

But in the Cell, the room at the unfinished house where she was held against her will, it didn't feel like imprisonment, it felt like caution. Five chewed her lip, still contemplating her situation when Daryl came back with oatmeal. He put the tray down, went to leave, but turned at the last minute.

"Rick'll be over, if ya'lone maybe we c'n sort somethin' out." He seemed angry about the revelation, and Five's heart sped up at the thought. Initially Janine wanted her integrated, now Sam was begging her to abort mission and run home without looking back. She was intrigued, though, curious. Perhaps there was a way she could continue her mission, find out about these people with their American accents, their lack of basic electricity, and how the heck they'd stayed off the map, literally, since the dawn of new time.

Five had a feeling they were not the bad guys. Five had a feeling Sam and Janine had it very very wrong indeed.


End file.
